


No Shame

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [36]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Groping, Handsy Wade, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Wade knows no shame. But then, Nathan was never easily embarrassed, either.(Or: How Wade gave into his spontaneous urge to fondle Nathan during combat and was surprised that he didn't get dismembered for it.)(Or: Nathan won't admit it, but hell, watching Wade in action always gives him a hard-on and he didn't actually mind Wade feeling it. Literally.)(Or: Domino wonders how she's ever going to unseethat.)





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> My second Deadpool manip! Yay! I'm sorry it took so long, but I was caught in a Steve/Tony writing attack and had to get it out first. But hey, the next manip is already in the works! ^^ 
> 
> Soooo, let me know what you think? Would Wade do that? (okay, we all know he would XD) Would Nate let him? Give me your thoughts! ^_^

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/132129/132129_original.jpg)


End file.
